Gap
"You can disappear again. You can hide in another city. Another country. Heck, you can hide at the farthest corner of the Earth. But know this: There is no place on this planet that I cannot find you." | |relatives = Grand Cross (father), Gestalt (mother)}} Gap is the field leader of G-Force. History From a young age, Georgia was taught about her parents' villainous conquests and the Coalition of Corruption's colourful history. They encouraged her to train from a young age, and though she was eager to become a successful supervillain she found her powers difficult to master. During her childhood she failed to meet her parents' expectations many times, particularly her father's, and was scolded for every incident. When Georgia was seventeen she created the alias of Gap. Her mother suggested that she be assigned a team of supervillains to lead, hoping the responsibility might encourage her to develop faster. G-Force was created, although Georgia's power did not grow and, unwilling to allow his daughter to be put in true danger until she was ready, her father forbade the team from going on any mission that he did not personally approve. As a result G-Force's career was slow and unimpressive. To Save the World! 3 days after the invasion, Gap learned of her father's new alliance with Mr. Mystery. She addressed G-Force the next morning, explaining that their current mission was to be put on hold whilst they aided in the restoration of the Coalition. The World in Our Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Our Hands. Relationship with Other Characters For her entire life Georgia has lived with only one goal in mind: to adhere to her father's strictly high standards and to prove her worth as his daughter. She harbours great admiration and fear for her father. She has numerous insecurities and anger issues which prevent her powers from manifesting properly; a vicious cycle, as this handicap only leads to further frustration. However, she hides her psychological turmoil behind the mask of a serious, no-nonsense attitude. Though she does not fear her mother, she still greatly admires her successful criminal career and skills. Gap is not very popular amongst most Coalition members due to the special treatment she often receives. However, most are wise not to openly voice their qualms, as Grand Cross has made it quite clear that any aggression displayed towards his daughter will be regarded as aggression unto himself. Though they often irritate or argue with her, Gap shares a certain comradeship with her fellow members of G-Force, due to the long time they have spent working together. Abilities and Skills Strictly speaking she has the same powers as her father, but due to certain issues she is only able to generate fierce gravitic bursts that punch holes in spacetime. The wormholes appear as miniature black holes but do not suck things in; they merely allow instant passage from one point in space to another. Passage is possible in both directions. The locations of the start and endpoint of the wormholes are fixed once they are created. Georgia must be able to either see or visualise the places she intends to create both ends of the wormhole. After a short amount of time they will close naturally, or Gap can will them to close. She cannot create wormholes that are smaller than a person. Georgia is trained well in hand-to-hand combat and is knowledgeable of the capabilities of specific superpowers, and thus is able to use their weaknesses and limitations to her advantage. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:Kumata Nuva